Episode 82
Episode 82: I probably should have mentioned the demons * We're picking up where we left off, inside Bahamut's estate in the Beastlands, in the Heart of the Forest. * We go to release the captives from the mirror of life-trapping on the second floor. We release one of them and it turns out to be yochlol, which tries to leave. Vahlka grabs it to prevent it from leaving and the party begins to attack, especially once they realize that it is a demon and not a drow woman. We decide not to let the last captive in the mirror out. Vahlka punches the mirror to destroy it with the other captive still in there. game it was confirmed that there was another demon in there. * We explore the 3rd floor. There is a ballroom of sorts that is filled with spiders and with a glowing orb. We ignore it for the moment. * We find that Cael probably went upstairs to this floor after fleeing from the fight, going to his bedroom based on a trail of bloody prints, and then he went to the room next door and exited from the window. Lucius grabbed one of his necromancy texts that was left behind, Olly thought it was a good idea because we can use it to scry on Cael, but Lucius wants the texts for his own research. Barkley finds Cael's familiar, a particularly mean cat, and catches it. There is a struggle and some biting, but eventually the familiar is recalled and poofs away. * There is a room with a telescope. Inside of a cracked globe, we find two cleric spells that include some sort of teleportation magic, and a note that says "Leaving these here in case of emergency, oh, whatever I'm going to forget these anyway." (or something like that?) * In a lounge, we also find a necklace of necrotic resistance in the mouth of a taxidermy eagle. The lounge connects to the aformentioned ballroom. Barkley and Olivia are gonna sneak in past the spiders, but instead Vahlka leads the spiders outside that room so they don't get hurt. She insists we let them back in when we're done - "They live here!" * We approach the orb at the front of the room and there are voices coming from it. The voices ask to be released, claiming to be coatls that were trapped by some sort of horrible force. * Olivia believes the claims and uses Necara to smash open the orb. * Yeah that orb was full of demons, good job team. * The demons try to escape. We fight the Yochlol and the Obscura demon that were inside, killing one and banishing the other. * We take a long rest since we are tapped for magic and hit dice. Olivia uses a Sending spell to contact a very unhelpful Sirius. Sirius does confirm that Arthur was Minerva's last consort, implying that he is very likely Lucius's father. Barkley: What's a consort? Olivia: UHHHHHHHHH Lucius, realizing they are talking about his mom: Oh, god Vahlka, mouthing silently: B O Y F R I E N D * Olivia, Lucius, Barkley, and Vahlka have a chat about Barkley's plans to break her bond to Obscura, while Lucius kicks Vahl's ass at chess. Barkley is thinking about doing the titan quest to break her bond. We all go to sleep. * Godfrey has.... a Dream??? maybe??? Lucius asks what's up and Godfrey successfully deflects. * We go downstairs and open the Big Door to the treasure room. It unlocks when Lucius approaches, as it can only be opened by a metallic dragon. * There's a naga that shifts forms (maybe some sort of time shifty thing idfk). We fight and kill it! When the monster dies, it leaves behind a suit of armor. * We go into the treasure room. The other half of the Staff of Celestial Devourers is there. Lucius reverently takes it and unites it with the piece he already has. * A voice speaks up behind us. We turn. It's an old man, the same one Lucius met during our down time in the Shaded Valley. This, we realize, is probably Bahamut. End of session No chatzy this week since we ended on a cliffhanger